Past is Past
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: Batman Beyond/Inuyasha x-over. Kagome is now in Gotham after all of her adventures in the past. She dresses up and fights for people, effectivly making Batman feel replaced. When a new evil rises, can the two put aside their differences and fight together
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

MoonlightsMadness: I own no one. Psiren belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

Chapter 1

Terry McGinnis sighed as he patrolled the streets of Gotham, as Batman. "Look Wayne, nothing's going to happen tonight obviously." He said looking at the screen in Batplane. "Alright Terry, take one more sweep then come back." Bruce Wayne, the original Batman said back before cutting the link off. Terry grumbled and flew towards the park, to re-start his patrol. "Terry, there's robbery down at the jewelers on Fourth and Cobblestone." Bruce said. "I'm on it." Terry said. 'So much for going out to the club with Dana tonight.' He thought flying the plane in the direction he was given.

Terry made the plane hover as he jumped out and landed on the roof of the jewelers. "I'm here, I'll get back to you in a few minutes when I get done." He said hopping to the ground and walking froze and watched as a girl in all black was fighting the robbers. "Woah." He mumbled, ducking as a Joker was thrown in his direction. "What is it? Terry?" Bruce asked. "It's a girl… She's already got it covered." He replied watching in awe of how the girl pirouetted and kicked one in the chest, sending it crashing into the wall. "Stupid, breaking into a jewlery store. You'd think they'd learn." She said reaching down and prying an expensive necklace out of one of the Jokerz hands.

"Who are you?" he aksed darkly. "The name's Psiren. Don't worry about thanking me, its obvious that you can't handle patrolling these streets by yourself." Psiren said in a mocking tone. "Do you even know who I am? I'm-" "The Batman, yeah I know who you are. I just don't see why a man would want to dress up as a flying rat but hey, it's your choice." She said shrugging. "What did she say?" Bruce growled. Terry narrowed his eyes at the female in front of him. "I'm sorry did I offend the big bad bat?" she laughed. Terry growled and shot a Batarang at her, hitting her hand and causing her to drop the necklace. 'He just shot me!' Psiren thought incredulously. "Don't you ever diss the Batsuit again." He said. Psiren smirked and pulled out a card from behind her back and threw it at Batman, cutting his arm.

Psiren lunged at him as he stared at his arm. Both people went crashing through the only good window left in the store and onto the street, where cops were pulling up and staring at them,unsure of what to do. "What's going on here? Batman, what is all of this?" the Police comissioner, Barbara Gordon, asked making her way up to the two. Psiren kicked Batman off of her and stood up, her hand extended in front of her. "Name's Psiren, there were a bunch of people dressed like clowns that broke in but don't worry I took care of it." She said flipping her short blonde hair.

Barbara looked between Psiren and Batman before ordering a few cops into the jewlery store. "Batman didn't help you?" she asked. "Nope, he got here when I was finishing up with the last guy." Psiren said crossing her arms. "I see, thank you, I guess." Gordon said as the Jokerz were being loaded up. "No thanks needed. I'll always be around to protect Gotham." She said smiling and winking at Batman. 'Huh?' he thought watching as she began walking away and pulling a card out of thin air. The card changed into a bigger one and she stood on it as it began to fly away. "I guess I'm done here." He siad. "Yeah, try to get to the scene of the crime sooner, McGinnis." Gordon said so low that only he could hear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

Terry grumbled as he jumped out of the Batplane and walked up to Bruce, who was sitting at his computer, staring at the screen as it replayed everything from the night. "Did you ever have a Psiren?" he asked. "No, she's new. I can't decide if she should be classified as an enemy or not." Bruce said rubbing his face and reaching for his cane. "I don't know, she's mean but she didn't take anything." Terry said stuffing the Batsuit into his bag. "That we know of." Bruce responded hobbling up the stairs and into his living room.

Terry blew a hair out of his face and turned to look at the picture of Psiren before grabbing his jacket and following his mentor out of the Bat Cave. "Gordon blames me." He said quietly. "Barbara doesn't blame you, she's not used to having someone else besides Batman fight crime. In her eyes Psiren is another Batgirl." Bruce said picking up his pills and swallowing them. "Yeah, I guess. Can I crash here? It's late and mom would kill me if I came home at this hour." Terry said raking a hand through his hair. "Just don't wake me up. There are 950 channels on the TV-"

"-they gave you 950? Why not just give you the other 50?" Terry asked looking at the remote.

Bruce looked at the teen with a blank stare. "Sorry, keep going…" Terry mumbled darkly. "Thank you, now then, there are sodas in the fridge and if I can hear whatever you're watching upstairs it's too loud." Bruce said beginning to walk up the stairs. "Okay, thanks!" Terry said happily, plopping himself on the couch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Psiren slipped into her penthouse suite quietly and shrunk her card down to normal size. 'Tonight could have gone better.' She thought lifting her mask off her face and bringing the blonde wig with it. Shaking her head, she let her slightly wavy ebony, waist length hair fall around her. Humming, she changed out of her costume from her favorite anime _Fullmetal Alchemist_ and walked into her kitchen. 'I can't believe that Batman managed to punch me in the face.' She said rubbing her sore cheek. Sighing, Kagome reached into the pocket of her sweat pants and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?

"_Hello Kagome, I'm planning on stoping in Gotham while on my way to Smallville to talk to Lex about his merging contract. How are you?"_

"That's cool. I'm fine Sesshoumaru, nursing a wound that's all… How have you been?"

"_Wound? Is Naraku beginning to attack you after all of this time? Kagome you know that you can't defeat him alone. If you need me to I can stay with you in Gotham."_

"A simple, 'I'm fine little sister' would have sufficed."

"_I'm fine little sister. Now is it Naraku or not?"_

"Sesshoumaru-"

"_-just answer the question."_

"No, no it wasn't Naraku. I was walking down the street and I stoped some guys from robbing a jewlery store. I got punched in the face that's all, I don't need you to come down here and protect me, I'm not that 15 year old girl that fell into the well on her families shrine anymore I can take care of myself."

"_I see… If you require anything just call."_

"Sess-"

Kagome slamed the phone down on the table and held her head in her hands. "He takes everything so personal." She muttered. "But still… I'd be concerned to, this place isn't exactly safe." Sighing, she stood up and walked into her bedroom and crawled under the blankets. 'Batman…. Maybe this won't be a bad place to live after all. He better watch his bat back.' She thought drifting off to sleep with a smirk on her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Red eyes peered into a basin full of water with fire dancing in their depths. "Soon, everything will be mine. Starting with you my dear miko. Kagura! Schedule a meeting with Mr. Wayne. I would very much like to meet him and merge the companies together." The man said sinisterly. Kagura sighed and bowed her head in a small form of defeat. "Yes, Master Naraku." She said before turning and walking out of the room. 'Perfect, now, I can get my revenge on them; starting with Sesshoumaru.' He thought letting the picture in the basin dissolve. Standing from his kneeling position, he walked out of the room and down the hall towards his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

MoonlightsMadness: I own no one. I haven't decided yet but the rating may go up depending on how everything goes. Thanks for the reviews everyone! But I will need more reviews to keep going. ^.^ I'm also going to try and upload a new chapter every week.

Chapter 2

*Shuffle*

*Shuffle*

*Shuffle*

*Shuffle*

*Crash*

*Squawk*

*Slam*

Kagome Higurashi groaned and rolled over before cracking one eye open. 'What the hell was that about?' she thought rubbing her face. Throwing the covers off of her body, she stood up, her feet touching the ice cold floor with her feet. "Ugh, Gotham is so cold." She groaned padding over to her door and opening it. "Jaken? What are you going here?" Kagome asked blinking a few times. "Master Sesshoumaru sent me to watch out for you." Jaken said picking up the chair he tripped over. "Well you can tell Lord Fluff-N-Stuff that I've been here for six months already and he has not come to help me once so I don't need it now." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "He said you'd say something like that and said he'd raise your spending money so I could stay." Jaken said proudly. "Fine, but you're staying on the floor below mine." Kagome said walking into the kitchen. "Okay." Jaken replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Terry, Terry get up." Bruce said poking the sleeping teen with his cane. Ace whined next to his master when he hit the floor with his cane. "It's okay Ace. McGinnis, get off of my couch." Bruce said beginning to poke him again. Terry groaned and sat up, wiping saliva from his mouth as he did so. "What?" he asked, his voice rough from sleep. "You're on my couch." Bruce said. "Yeah, you said that I could sleep here remember? Is your mind starting to dissolve?" Terry asked stretching. Bruce stared at him blankly and turned to the TV. "What is it?" Terry asked. "Hush and watch." Bruce said sitting down and turning the volume up.

**"Good morning Gotham. Our top story this morning is the robbery that happened late last night on Fourth and Cobblestone. We're live with Doug Lawrence on location, Doug."**

_**"Thanks Chuck. I'm here on the corner of Fourth Street and Cobblestone Lane. The gang of Jokerz broke into the jewlers, no one is sure what the Jokerz were after this time but the police are working to figure out what it was. When asked Comissioner Gordon had only to say 'no comment'. We'll keep you updated as time goes by, back to you Chuck."**_

__**"Right, thanks Doug. Our next story is-"**

Bruce turned the TV off and sat there. "So, since it's Saturday… I was thinking I could take Dana out for a few hours and then come back and work on this Psiren thing." Terry said finally. "No, you're going to get started looking for Psiren now. Don't give me that look McGinnis, you're Batman now, you're going to have to start understanding that. Tell Dana that I'm locking you up until you finish your work. Meet me down in the Batcave." Bruce said standing up and walking with Ace into the Batcave. 'Well, I'm leaving now anyway.' Terry thought grabbing his jacket from the table and slipping through the front door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bruce sat at his computer looking at various pictures of Psiren from a few hours ago. Sighing, he tapped a few keys on the keyboard and listened to the voice analysis.

"_**No thanks needed. I'll always be around to protect Gotham."**_

"Who could she be? She's cocky, much like Selina Kyle used to be. Terry, did you call your girlfriend yet? Terry? Terry!" Bruce exclaimed angrily. Ace whined and laid his head on the floor as Bruce dialed the teens number.

"_Hello?"_

"Where the hell are you?"

"_Oh! Uh…I'm looking for Psiren right now. Don't worry."_

"I'd be more worried about how you're mother would react to you not coming home last night or this morning."

"_You're an evil man Mr. Wayne. Look just give me like two hours to be a teen and I'll work extra hard tonight to find Psiren.^ What? No Dana, hang on.^ Sorry."_

"Just make sure that you're girlfriend doesn't ware you out today; you have a long night coming up. And another thing, one of my business partners, Sesshoumaru, is coming into town before continuing on to Smallville. We had planned to have a small gathering the next time he was in town and I'm going to need you here for it."

"_Sure, just tell me when and I'll be there."_

"It's tonight now that you mention it. Have a nice time."

"_TONIGHT!? Wait Mr. Wayne-"_

Bruce smirked and laid down the phone. "Should I have told him sooner,Ace?" he asked his dog. Ace raised his head and barked, wagging his tail. "Yeah, I didn't think so either." He said lacing his fingers and laying his head on the top.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Terry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he stuck his cell phone back in his pocket. "Come on Terry, lets dance." Dana Tan said pulling him from the booth to the dance floor. "Babe, change of plans. I can't spend all day with you. Mr. Wayne has some function that I have to go to and something like that." Terry said. "You're always disappearing Terry, I'm not doing this anymore. I love you Ter but it's either me or Mr. Wayne." Dana said narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend. "Please, don't make me decide; I really need this job and I actually like it." Terry begged. "So you choose your job?" Dana asked, stoping her dance and staring at him. "Yeah… I choose my job. I'm sorry Dana I love you but if you're going to make me choose between both then maybe we really shouldn't be together." Terry said angrily. Dana scoffed and turned and stalked back to the booth and grabbed her things.

"That was really something." A female voice behind Terry said amused. Terry turned to look at the new voice and had to blink a few times. 'Is she real? Goddess!' his mind shouted at him. The girl that was walking towards him seemed to walk like royalty with a small smirk on her face. She had long black hair that gave off a hint of blue highlights under the light, pulled in a high ponytail. She wore a red shirt with black sparkly letters saying 'I know you want me' that stoped a few inches above her belly button and a black mini skirt with black stilleto heels. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'll tell you but you'll have to dance to get and answer." She said beginning to sway to the music.

Terry smirked; he, or rather his alter ego, liked the idea of a challenge from this woman. "So, your name?" he asked starting to get really into the music. "Kagome Higurashi, you?" she yelled as the music got louder. "Terry McGinnis, you're not from here are you?" he yelled. "I'm originally from Japan, but I had to get away so I came here." she yelled back. Terry nodded and almost jumped when he felt her hand on his chest. "You're very muscly." She giggled earning another grin from the male. "Tell me something, do you have someone?" he asked turning her so her back was pressed to his chest. "Nope, single and looking." She replied raising her arms and wrapping them around his neck. "Why?" he asked leaning his head down to her ear. "My ex left me for his ex." She said turning around and beginning to grind with him.

Terry gripped her waist as she trailed her hands up and down his stomach and chest. Kagome turned around in his embrace as the song changed to a more heated song. Groaning in frustration, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and broke away from the male. "Excuse me for one sec." she said giving Terry a flirty smile and walking off the dance floor.

"What do you want?"

"_Kagome, don't forget that you have to show up to the party tonight."_

"I know Lord Fluff-N-Stuff, but you never told me what time to be there so I'm just relieving some stress and partying before I have to transform into a prim and proper lady."

"_How many times have I told you never to call me that?"_

"At least one every time we talk. How long do I have anyway?"

"_Four hours."_

"F-Four hours! Are you kidding? Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"_I did but I guess you never heard your phone. I guess you still need me in your life for something don't you?"_

Kagome growled and closed her phone. "I have to go." She said turning to Terry. "Alright that's cool. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" he asked fixing a strand of hair that fell in her face. "Maybe." She smirked and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Nice dancing with you." She called before disappearing in the crowd. "Yeah, you too." He said. Checking his watch, he swore loudly and grabbed his coat before rushing out of the club. 'Man I am so late.' He thought starting up his motorcycle and flying down the road towards Wayne Manor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Did you have a nice time?" Jaken asked as he drove Kagome from the club to the hair and nail salon. "Yeah, I had a good time. Do you know if Sesshoumaru is in town yet?" she asked looking at her reflection in the rearview mirror. "Lord Sesshoumaru's flight landed three hours ago." Jaken answered. Kagome nodded and sat back in the seat. "You know Jaken, you've changed a lot in the past few years that you've been back in my life." She said. "What do you mean?" Jaken asked. "I mean you used to be really mean towards me, now you're almost decent." She replied. "Well, if you want me to I can call you a wench and beat you with my two-headed staff." He joked parking in the salon's parking lot. "That's quit all right." Kagome laughed nervously. "Kagome, I think I should also tell you that Naraku is starting to kill people again. He started in Japan and now he's in this general area." Jaken said seriously. "Thanks Jaken. I'll be out soon." Kagome said climbing out of the car and walking into the salon. 'Let him attack me.' She thought as a stylist showed her to a chair. 'I'm ready for whatever he throws at me.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

MoonlightsMadness: I own no one. I hope you guys really like this fic. It's been in my mind for a while now I'm just glad I could finally put this out there. I need more reviews if I'm going to put the fourth chapter up. I want 15 reviews for the next chapter.

Chapter 3

"I look stupid." Terry mumbled tying the bow tie as he stared at himself in the mirror. "Yeah, you do now come on we're late enough as it is." Bruce said as he locked the front door. "Alright, I'm coming. What is this for again?" he asked holding the door open for Bruce to climb in the car. "This is something Sesshoumaru and I have been planning for a while. His sister's birthday is also tomorrow." Bruce said giving terry directions to the hotel the party was being held in. "Here we are." Terry said parking the car and waiting for Bruce to get out of the car. "Just in case, you have that Batsuit correct?" he asked as they walked into the building and towards the elevators. "Yeah, I'm wearing it under the tux." Terry answered. "Good, I have a feeling Psiren will show up tonight." Bruce said. "How do you know? Oh wait never mind just ignore that question." Terry said sheepishly. "I was planning on it." Bruce said letting a ghost of a smile drift across his features.

"Sesshoumaru, it's good to see you again." Bruce said addressing a silver haired man in front of them. "Bruce, it's good to see you as well. This must be your assistant." Sesshoumaru said turning around and staring at Terry with his molten gold eyes. "What are you?" Terry blurted seeing how young the male in front of them looked. "Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru asked arching an eyebrow. "I mean-" "Where's your sister? Don't tell me she couldn't come, what with her birthday being tomorrow." Bruce smirked. "No, she is here. When I left her, she was fighting with her dress." Sesshoumaru answered. Bruce nodded and turned to the guests. "Quite the turn out old friend." He said. "Yes, my sister is well liked." Sesshoumaru said. "Excuse me." Bruce said hobbling over to a group of his friends. "To answer your question, I am an inu youkai." Sesshoumaru said. "A dog what?" Terry asked. "I'm a dog demon." Sesshoumaru answered, looking at the confused teen. Terry stared at him for a few seconds and smiled. "Schway."

Sesshoumaru smirked and brought his champagne glass to his lips, "very." "Sesshoumaru, your sister refuses to come out of the room." A passing female waitress whispered. "Thank you, please excuse me." Sesshoumaru said nodding his head at Terry and walking away. Terry sighed and walked over to where Bruce was standing. "Terry, you remember Barbara Gordon and Tim Drake. This is Dick Grayson; he was the original Robin and Nightwing." Bruce said introducing the two and whispering the last part so no one could hear him. "Nice to meet you." Both males said simultaneously.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome, come out of the room." Sesshoumaru said knocking on the door she was behind. "No, you lied to me." She said. "How?" he asked sipping his champagne. "You didn't tell me this was really a birthday party; you said that you both just decided to throw a party." Kagome said cracking the door open. "I'm sorry, now will you please just come out? They have champagne." He taunted. He heard a small sigh before his adopted sister appeared in the doorway. "Alright, I guess I have no choice do I?" she asked smoothing the bodice of the dark purple dress. "No, you don't." Sesshoumaru said holding his arm out to her. Kagome hooked hers through his and let him lead her to the party room and left her to go and announce her presence via the microphone on the stage.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please? Not only is this party something Bruce Wayne and I have decided to just throw together but it's also a birthday party for my little sister. Please help me give her the best 18th birthday party she will ever have, please help me welcome Kagome Higurashi-Tashio." Sesshoumaru said leading everyone into a round of applause.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Terry choked on his champagne as Kagome walked through the doors and up onto the stage with Sesshoumaru. "You okay McGinnis?" Barbara asked. "Yeah, fine, it just went down the wrong way." Terry said rubbing his throat. "Sure it did." She said with an unreadable tone in her voice, with something akin to amusement dancing in the depths of her eyes. Terry stared at the girl that he had danced with hours ago hug Sesshoumaru and smile at him and felt something stir inside of him. "Okay everyone, now then, I hate speeches and everything that goes with them so everyone have fun and party, but first, we eat!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"That's all you have to say?" Sesshoumaru whispered as he helped her down the stairs. "I said that I don't like speeches. Oh look, people." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru led her over to a group that were just sitting down. "Kagome, this is Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, and Terry McGinnis." Sesshoumaru introduced. "Hey, nice to meet you thanks for coming." Kagome said keeping eye contact with Terry. "Nice to meet you finally as well, Kagome. Your brother has said so much about you." Bruce said shaking her hand. "I hope everything he's said has been good. Sesshoumaru has a thing with stretching the truth sometimes." Kagome said laughing lightly.

Terry watched as Kagome laughed with Sesshoumaru and Bruce, everyone else in the group disappearing to talk to someone they had seen. "Kagome, I would like to introduce you to my assistant; this is Terry McGinnis. Terry, this is Sesshoumaru's little sister." Bruce said. "Nice to see you again Terry." Kagome said coyly. "Yeah, you two." He replied mataching her seductive stare with one of his own. "You two know eachother?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising his brow. "Yeah, we met at a club. He's a great dancer." She said turning her gaze to her adoptive older brother. "I thought you said you hated dancing." Bruce said as the waitresses began bringing out soup and salad. "Only your kind of dancing." Terry replied.

Kagome sat between Terry and Sesshoumaru, catching bits and pieces of the conversations at the table. She glanced to her right at her brother, glarring daggers at Terry. "I thought you liked him…" she trailed off. "I did, that was until I discovered that you two had already met and shared a connection." He whispered back. Kagome smirked as she picked her glass up with her right hand and let her left hand drop onto Terry's thigh, making him jump. "Sesshoumaru, have you heard about Psiren?" Barbara asked. Now it was Kagome's turn to jump at the sound of her alter egos name. "I have, I think she's either very brave or very foolish as to what she's doing." He replied. "She really must be good to get a comment from you." Dick said. "What do you think about her Terry?" Tim asked the noticable jumpy Batman. "I-I think she's very…uh…good at what she's…trying to make us think she's part of our…um…side…" he stuttered. Everyone at the table looked oddly at him before going back to their converstions. Kagome's hand began trailing slowly, softly up and down the inside of his thigh. "You know, if you don't stop-" "-what are you giong to do?" Kagome asked squeezing his thigh.

Terry cleared his throat and grabbed the hand. "Will you all excuse us for a few minutes, she wants to see something." Terry said standing up and pulling Kagome behind him. Kagome looked around as Terry ushered her through the doors that led out to the balcany, out of eyesight of everyone. "This is what I wanted to see?" Kagome asked in a flirty tone. Terry turned towards her and pressed her back to the wall, bringing his mouth over hers. Kagome gasped when he pushed up closer to her and Terry quickly darted his tongue into her mouth, making her moan at the deepness of the kiss.

*Bomb noise (because I forgot how they sounded haha)*

"What was that?" Kagome asked jerking away from Terry as smoke began pouring into the room from where the wall was exploded. "I don't know, come on, let's get you back to your brother." Terry said whisking her towards Sesshoumaru and Bruce. "Are you prepared?" Bruce asked. "Yeah, if I can figure out what's going on here." Terry responded squinting as the smoke began to clear. "Greetings Gotham!" a maniacal laugh followed after the weird greeting. 'I know that voice!' Bruce, his former wards, and Terry thought at the same time. Sesshoumaru growled as red seeped into his eyes as the intruder made his appearance known. "Calm yourself brother." Kagome whispered placing a hand on his arm. Terry made eye contact with Bruce as he slowly began to leave the room. "Poison Ivy is here too." Barbara said anxiously. Bruce groaned as all of his old wards began rattling off the names of all his old nemesis' that were appearing seemingly out of thin air.

Kagome glanced around the room and ran towards the door that she and Sesshoumaru had walked through moments before. 'Bad, this is so bad!' she thought ducking into the room she changed in. Quickly; she kicked off her silver shoes and unlaced the corset style back of her dress. "This is so not a good birthday for me." She grumbled pulling her blonde wig and mask on. Sighing, she opened the door and slipped out. Psiren ran back into the ballroom and found all of the guests in an unbreakable cage made of vines. "What are you doing here?" a gruff voice asked to her left. "I'm here to stop them. I don't know why you're here though." Psiren said in a flirty tone. Batman narrowed his eyes and looked towards the people that had been revived. Kagome felt a faint tug at her heartstrings and brought a hand up to her chest gasping as a faint pain began to throb. 'Jewel shards? There's no way that's possible!' she thought looking at the Jokers forehead then at every other villain that was in the room, only getting the same results.

Batman stared at the woman next to him and held a hand out. "Truce? Until they can be brought down?" he asked. Psiren looked at his hand before nodding and grasping his hand with her smaller one. "Let's just go." She said before letting go of his hand and running to the big group of enemies. Pulling out a card, it turned into a sword and she began swinging at the fat, short guy in a tux and a top hat holding an umbrella. "What is this? The new Batgirl?" he asked shooting something from the tip of his umbrella at her. Psiren gasped as she felt something tear at her shoulder before something caught her around the waist and crashed through the top of the disappearing vine dome. "You okay?" Batman asked. "Fine, my shoulder is a little sore is all. Shouldn't you be out there fighting them?" she asked looking through her bleary eyes and the man holding her. "No, something's going on. Poison Ivy dropped the dome, here try sitting up." He said wrapping an arm around her un-injured shoulder and helping her sit up and turning his attention to the stage.

"Who was that?" the Joker asked with a stupid look on his face. "Someone trying to be another hero, that's all. Hurry up and get him out here." Catwoman purred sitting on the edge of the stage next to a much younger Harley Quinn. "Right, hey, Naraku get out here and do your thing so we can get out of here. Batman looks ready to try and pounce on all of us." Harvey Dent said holding a gun and waving it around. Psiren heard something that sounded like Sesshoumaru's growl in her head as she struggled to sit up. "Don't move too much." Batman said as a man with short black hair and red eyes walked onto the stage and smirked at Sesshoumaru. "People of Gotham, a new order of business is at hand. You may all think that Batman and the new Batgirl-" "It's Psiren Naraku, try getting it right the next time!" Psiren called out angrily. Naraku rolled his eyes and scoffed, before walking over to the stage and began walking towards Psiren and Batman. "Can someone please come over here and take care of this over grown rat with wings?" he asked. Poison Ivy smiled and flicked her wrist, vines wrapping around Batman's body and taking him away from Psiren's form. 'Terry, work through this, think like Batman.' Bruce thought watching as Sesshoumaru lunged at Harvey Dent.

*Bang*

*Thump*

"Sesshoumaru! Get the hell off of me! Sesshoumaru!" Psiren yelled struggling against Naraku as he picked her up and walked out onto the balcony of the building. "Tell me something Batman, are you fast enough to get to her before she hits the ground?" Naraku asked shifting his hold to hold around her neck. Batman stopped struggling and slid a Batarang out of his wrist and began cutting at the vines holding him. Psiren narrowed her eyes and kicked Naraku in the stomach, a knife blade shooting from her heel and receding back in after it went into his stomach; causing him to release her, and free fall to the hard cold pavement 13 stories below. Batman engaged his jets on his feet and flew over the ledge of the building, noticing the smoke as all of the revived enemies of the original Batman disappeared into thin air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bruce, Barbara, Tim, and Dick ran over to Sesshoumaru's unconscious form and began giving orders to the few surrounding people that hadn't ran out as soon as the enemies were gone. "Call 911." Tim yelled pointing to one woman. "Bruce, what do you think?" Barbara asked with a worried look in her eyes. "I think that Terry's going to bring her back to the Batcave. We need to figure out who she is and what her angle is." Bruce whispered as paramedics rushed in. "I don't think she has and angle. She was trying to help him." She said. "She obviously knew, Naraku, was it? Something's going on and I'm going to find out what it is." He said turning his eyes to Sesshoumaru being wheeled out of the room. Barbara sighed before shrugging and walking out with her former flame, Dick. "Go ahead and go." Bruce told Tim. "I'll drive you back to the manor. You don't need to have a heart attack while driving." He said clasping Bruce on the back and leading him back to the parking lot. "What do you think about all of this?" Tim asked. "I think Psiren may know something that we could use." Bruce said closing his eyes and pulling a picture of Psiren and one of Kagome in his mind comparing the two people. 'I wonder…' he thought opening his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

MoonlightsMadness: I don't own anyone. As you can see, I've made everyone a tad OOC and for that I'm sorry but good news this is a new chapter! XD Remember the reviews I'll need a total of 35 for the next one to be put up 

Chapter 4

_**"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, eyes closed as he sat against a tree. "I need to talk to you, right now." Inuyasha answered his brother gruffly. Sesshoumaru cracked his eyes open and gave a barley noticeable nod before Inuyasha plopped down in front of him. "After the last battle… I'm going to hell with Kikyo. I want-no, I need you to take care of Kagome for me. You've already taught her how to fight with weapons and her fists, I just need you to protect her since I won't be able to." Inuyasha finished. Sesshoumaru stared at him for a few moments before closing his eyes again. "Hey! Did you hear me?" Inuyasha shouted. "I heard you, I will take care of her as you could not." Sesshoumaru stated. Inuyasha growled and stood up, stomping away. Sesshoumaru turned his head and looked at the sleeping miko by the fire. "Protect her…" he muttered before closing his eyes again.**_

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and stared at the pure white ceiling. "How are you feeling?" a voice from the doorway asked. "Like someone shot me, come on in Bruce." He said. Bruce walked all of the way into the room and stood next to the bed. "You know about Terry?" he asked. "You know about Kagome?" Sesshoumaru retaliated. "For a few minutes now. You know you can leave?" Bruce asked. "Yeah, I think I'm scared for her." Sesshoumaru said sitting up. Bruce raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "Naraku's no joke, he should be dead." He elaborated. "So should everyone he was with tonight." Bruce sighed sitting in a chair. Sesshoumaru grunted as he stood from the bed and walked over to the chair with his clothes on it. 'Kagome can handle anything.' He thought stepping into his pants.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Psiren shuffled through her deck of cards with her left hand as she hung onto a gargoyle on the side of the hotel with her right hand. "You're not going to let me help you, are you?" Batman asked standing on the ledge. "No, I can do this myself. You would probably let me fall anyway." Psiren grunted as she found the card she wanted, pulling it out of the deck with her teeth. Batman watched as she put the remaining cards in a pouch on her side and grasped onto the card in her mouth before making it become big. "Why are you still here?" she asked dropping onto the card hovering under her. "I have a few questions to ask you and I'm not going anywhere until you answer them." He said jumping onto the card with her. Psiren sighed and floated down to the alley next to the hotel. "What do you want to know?" she asked stepping off of her card and crossing her arms. "Who is Naraku?" he asked. Psiren sighed and shrugged before looking to the side. Batman narrowed his eyes and slammed her back into the brick wall causing her to gasp in pain as the wall dug into her injured shoulder.

'Pain!!!' her mind screamed at her. Whimpering, she closed her eyes and willed her body to somehow relax. "Answer my question! Because of you Sesshoumaru was taken to the hospital, someone could have died because of your stupidity. You swore that you would protect the people of Gotham not get them shot!" He growled out angrily. "I know that! You think I'm stupid or something? I know that everything that happened tonight was my fault! I'm sorry." She yelled. "Then tell me everything." He growled at her, relaxing his hold a little. "No, it's none of your business and it's not your fight." Psiren said. Batman glared at her and stepped away, pacing to the other wall and back. "I don't ever want to see your face on the streets of Gotham again. If I do see you, I'll have you locked up." He said. Psiren nodded and stared at him before hesitantly bringing her hand up and yanking his mask off. 'Oh… my… God… Run!' her mind yelled seeing Terry's face. Terry stood there, stunned, and watched as Psiren jumped onto her card and flew off. "Bruce is going to kill me. I can't believe I let that happen." He said before jamming the mask back on and flying to Wayne Manor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh my gosh… Jaken? Please tell me you're here." Kagome yelled as she tugged her wig and mask off when she was in her penthouse. "Stop yelling, what's wrong?" Jaken asked. "Jaken, Sesshoumaru's in Gotham Hospital. He was shot. Naraku's got the jewel shards too and he brought some people back and I'm scared and babbling." Kagome said running a hand through her hair. Jaken sighed and nodded. "He would do something like his. Go to bed, I'll go to Lord Sesshoumaru; and clean up your shoulder." Jaken said trying to stay calm in front of the distraught girl. Kagome sniffled and nodded before padding into her room. 'I need to get out of here.' she thought closing the door behind her. 'Time for destiny to get its do-over.' He thought grabbing a set of keys and walking out of the penthouse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Terry stuffed the Batsuit into his book bag and looked around. "Hey Ace, I don't know when Bruce will be back okay? I'll see you tomorrow boy." Terry said locking the front door as he walked through it. Locking the door, Terry turned and walked over to his motorcycle. 'Man, I need a vacation.' He thought starting the bike and flying down the driveway. Turning onto the highway, he glanced at a sign and got off at the exit, parking at the first café he saw. Turning the bike off, he yawned as he walked inside and glanced around. '…Kagome?' he thought seeing a familiar head of ebony hair. He smiled and walked over to the table and set his helmet down. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. Kagome's head shot up as she looked at him wide eyed. "Oh… Bat-Terry! Sure have a seat." She said gesturing to the empty bench seat across from her. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked looking at some papers that were scattered in front of her. "I was uh… just looking at some stuff that I needed to um… look at." She finished, feeling her face heat up. 'Yeah, this conversation is turning out really well.' She thought making a stack and stuffing them into her bag.

Terry looked at Kagome strangely as her hands shook as she picked up her coffee mug. "Is everything okay? You're shaking like a leaf." He stated as Kagome's eyes shifted around anxiously. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Everything is cool." She laughed nervously. Terry gave her a skeptical look as a waitress brought another mug for him and filled it with coffee. "I'm sorry about your party." He said finally. "It's fine, I didn't want it anyway." She said staring out of the window at the snow that began to fall. "Okay, what's wrong? You're normally not this quite." Terry said laying a hand on one of hers. Kagome tensed and pulled her hands away and folded them on her lap. Terry sighed and stood up before breaking out his wallet and pulling out his credit; he gave it to the waitress and tugged Kagome to her feet. "What is this? What are you doing?" she asked looking at his with wide eyes again. "We're getting out of here, thank you ma'am. Did you drive?" he asked taking his credit back from the waitress.

Kagome stared at him and shook her head no. "How did you get here then?" he asked walking outside with her. "I took a cab…" she lied feeling her deck of cards shift in her jeans pocket. Terry nodded and held out a spare helmet to her. Kagome bit her lip and sighed before grabbing the helmet, jamming it on her head, and sitting behind Terry. "Hang on." He said before shooting back onto the highway. 'I am not putting on a good front. If I keep blubbering up this much he's going to find out that I'm Psiren.' She thought hearing the bike turn off. "Where are we?" she asked taking the helmet off. "My house, I want you to meet my mom and little brother." He said tugging her into the house. Kagome gulped when he released her and began to look around the house. "Mom's out on a date and Matt is sleeping over a friend's house apparently." He announced walking up to her and holding a note in his hand. Kagome nodded and looked around nervously. 'If it comes down to it, I guess I could just jump out of a window.' She thought as he began to lead her into the living room while taking his jacket off and tossing it onto the back of the couch.

Terry sat on the couch and pulled her down with him. "Do you normally watch any specific thing at this time?" he asked flipping through the channels on the TV. "No, I'm normally out pat-looking at clothes and stuff." She answered quickly covering up her slip. Terry nodded and left the news on. Kagome sighed and squeaked when Psiren's picture popped up. Terry's eyes narrowed before feeling a hand on his thigh. "You never showed me your house." She said quickly. Terry blinked and smiled before standing up and pulling her to her feet. "Then let me give you the tour." He said. Kagome plastered a fake smile on her face and let him lead her around the apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joker sat with Naraku inside of his office, picking at his nails absently. "So, since Sesshoumaru isn't dead yet I assume we're going to strike again." He said in a bored tone. "Yes, I was hoping at least one of them would be dead by now, but patience is a virtue. When one of them is dead I think it will be one of the best days of my life." Naraku answered. "Master Naraku, everyone is getting restless." Kagura said timidly as she peered her head into the room. "Tell them I'll be in there in a few moments." He growled out angrily. Kagura nodded and backed away, closing the door fully behind her. "Let's go and see what kind of fun things we can think up with for next time!" Joker exclaimed happily. Naraku nodded and stood up before walking out with the Joker following behind giddily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And this is my room." Terry said opening the door to his room for Kagome. Kagome looked around as Terry placed a hand on the small of her back, making her jump then tense up. "I won't hurt you, you know that." He whispered next to her ear. Kagome turned her body around slowly and stared into Terry's ice blue eyes. Resting her hands on his chest she brought one up slowly, and raked her hand through his hair before bringing it down to rest on the side of his neck. Terry slowly descended his head to hers and paused an inch above her lips. Kagome inhaled sharply as one of his hands came up to cradle her face as the other one rested on her hip. "Terry…" she murmured before his mouth captured hers. Kagome gasped at the intensity behind it before bringing both hands down to the hem of his shirt and beginning to tug it up. Terry broke the kiss long enough to toss his shirt to the floor and pulling her black low cut dress shirt off and throwing it down by his. Terry backed Kagome up until her knees hit the bed before he gently lowered her down onto it.

Kagome gasped as Terry broke the kiss and began to slowly kiss down her jaw and throat. Terry nipped and sucked at her neck as Kagome's hands began to tug at his hair. "I'm sorry, I'm moving too fast." He said placing his forehead onto hers. Kagome licked her lips and opened her mouth. "No, you're just not moving fast enough." She said pushing him up so she could take off her white short sleeved under shirt. Terry closed his eyes, kissing her before placing his hands on her shoulders, pushing her onto the bed. "Kagome, what happened to your left shoulder?" he asked looking at the bandage he felt under his hand. Kagome gasped then bit her lip and looked away from Terry's face.

"Kagome? What happened to your shoulder?" he asked again. Kagome sighed and looked back into his face sadly. Terry stared at her before sitting up and looking like he was in deep thought, eyes closed and lips pursed.

_**Psiren gasped as she felt something tear at her shoulder before something caught her around the waist and crashed through the top of the disappearing vine dome.**_

Terry gave an angry chuckle before climbing off of the bed. "I was going to tell you…" she said quietly. "Get out." He ground out. "Terry, I'm sorry." Kagome said in a mildly pleading voice. "I was wondering why you were acting weird around me. Get your clothes and get out." He said. Kagome sighed and quickly put her two shirts back on before walking past him. "I really was trying to figure out how to tell you. I'm just sorry that you had to find out this way." She said before turning and walking out of the room. Terry sighed and ran a hand through his hair before walking over to his door and closing it. He rested his head against it and closed his eyes, Kagome's sad hazel eyes being the only thing he saw. "Oh, now how much more pitiful can you get?" a new, familiar voice said in a mocking tone from behind him. Terry's eyes shot open and he spun around to face the voice.


	5. Chapter 5

MoonlightsMadness: I own no one. I'm not too sure how long it will take with the updates; I have to do a Senior Project to graduate. It's really stupid. But anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone keep them coming! XD

Chapter 5

Terry stared at the figure before flipping his light switch up. "You." He stated with an aggravated sigh. Naraku quirked an eyebrow and took a step closer to the teen. Terry narrowed his eyes and balled his hands into fists making Naraku pause in his steps. "Let's not resort to violence Terence. I know Kagome wouldn't like it if she found out you had died in your bedroom where the both of you were getting very friendly." he taunted. Terry glared at the half-demon as he made himself very comfortable at his desk. "I have a proposition for you now Terence, give Kagome to me and I will allow your mother and brother to live. Don't look at me like that, I did kidnap them and I also wrote the note." Naraku said sounding very pleased with himself. "And if I don't?" Terry asked crossing his arms.

Naraku sighed and stood up before walking towards Terry and placing a hand on the teen's bare shoulder. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you what would happen. Your mother and brother would die and I would still get Kagome either way, no matter what you do. You're only a weak little human anyway." He said looking sad but with glee dancing in his red eyes. Terry tensed and swung at him, hitting him in the jaw and making him take a few steps back. Naraku chuckled and wiped a hand across his split lip before letting his claws extend. Terry circled around to have his back to the window, keeping his distance. "You'll pay for that." Naraku growled before using his demonic speed and picking Terry up by the throat. "I hope you die." Terry choked out as Naraku let a tiny amount of miasma seep into the puncture wounds in his neck, just enough to sting. "I was just going to say the same thing to you." Naraku said before tossing him out of the window and onto the snow below. "You have 48 hours to get her to the old Arkham Asylum building. I hope I don't have to tell you how many days that is." Naraku called down, leaving the threat open for interpretation before disappearing.

Terry groaned before sitting up. 'Damn, he's really strong.' He thought hearing footsteps behind him in the snow. "I told you this was my fight…" Kagome's voice softly floated towards him. Terry climbed to his feet and turned to look at Kagome, clad in her Psiren uniform. "Kagome, I told you-" "Terry please, for once just listen to me; it'll probably be the last time we see each other. I'm going to turn myself in to save your family, it's the least I can do for you." Kagome said lifting her mask off, but leaving the wig, so Terry could see her whole face. "You are not going to Arkham." Terry said slightly taken aback. Kagome shook her head and walked up to him. "Naraku is mine; I know how to destroy him. I will, however, need you to keep Sesshoumaru stable once he finds out what I'm going to do." She said. Terry sighed and turned to look at his broken window. "Did you see the whole thing?" he asked running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I was floating on my card." She replied. "And you didn't help me out because why?" he asked turning to stare at her. Kagome shrugged and turned to glance around the empty street. "You said you could handle it and that you didn't want me in your house and to get away from you." She said turning her hazel eyes back to clash with his ice blue ones.

Terry ignored the pain that statement caused him and the pain in her eyes as he brought a hand up to her face. Kagome turned her head away from his hand and he dropped it back down to his side slowly. "Terry, you really hurt me today." She whispered. "I know; I was a really big ass. I'm sorry, I should have been able to understand. Can you forgive me?" he asked. Kagome shrugged and took a deep gulp of the December air. "You'd think I would be used to it Inuyasha did it to me all of the time when Kikyo came into the conversations." She said. "Who are they?" he asked confused. Kagome shook her head and tugged her mask back on. "Good bye Terry; and thank you so much for the fun dance at the club." Kagome said with tears beginning to stream down her face. Terry stared at her dumbfounded as she trudged through the snow and back to her hovering card. "I don't want you to do this though Kagome." Terry said walking over to her. Kagome shook her head and began to float higher. "It's my decision." Kagome cried before flying off. Terry stared at where she was before turning back to his broken window. 'What the hell?' he thought seeing that his window was fully restored. 'Thanks Kags.' He smiled before running inside to escape the cold.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru yawned as he stared out of the window. "My lord? I'm sure Kagome's okay." Jaken said softly. "I know she is but she shouldn't be out by herself with Naraku trying to get back into power." Sesshoumaru said turning tired eyes on his retainer. Jaken nodded and both turned to Sesshoumaru's cell phone as it started to ring. Sesshoumaru blinked slowly before reaching a clawed hand out and flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"_Sesshoumaru, is Kagome there?"_

"Terry? No she's not here, why do you as-"

"_Damn it she did go to Arkham then!"_

"Why would she go to Arkham?"

"_Naraku's one sick guy you know that?"_

"Terry?" Sesshoumaru sighed before growling and standing up. "My lord; is everything okay?" Jaken asked. "Kagome's going to Arkham because of something with Naraku. Stay here Jaken; I'll call when we're on our way back." Sesshoumaru said before speeding out of the penthouse. Jaken squawked and fell onto the floor. 'Some things never change…' he thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Psiren drifted down to the cold ground that surrounded the old Arkham Asylum and picked her card up, before stuffing it into her deck. "This place looks real… homey." She muttered before walking towards the front entrance. Carefully, pushing the doors open, she paused as the door squeaked and slipped through the crack. "Let's see if I was a group of murderous people that should be dead, where would I go?" she whispered looking around at the falling apart hallways. Sighing she covered her eyes with one hand and spun in a circle with the other one up. "I guess I go left." She said lowering both hands. Running, she ducked behind a wall that was half fallen and watched as Two-Face and Catwoman began walking towards her.

"How is this going to work? Naraku's gone off the deep end this time." Two-Face said.

"I ignore him; he's an idiot after all. We're all just using him until later anyway." Catwoman replied with a shrug.

Psiren let out the breath she was holding before climbing out from behind the wall and slowly walking towards a doorway. Peeking inside she glanced around, ducked and ran towards an overturned table. 'This all better be worth it.' She thought crawling towards Mary and Matt McGinnis.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru slammed the doors of Wayne Manor open and strode up to the clock that hid the Batcave from view. "Bruce, have you heard from Terry?" he asked jumping the stairs and walking up to the computer. "Yes, something about Kagome being at Arkham. He didn't tell me much, that was all I could get out of him before he cursed and hung up." Bruce said typing something in. Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled a chair up and sat down. "This is ridiculous." He groaned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Batman landed his Batplane and hit the ground running towards the old abandoned mental institute. Smiling, he reached the gate just as his mother and brother did. "Good, I had heard they had hostages. I'm glad you were able to get away safely." He said using a gruffer tone in his voice. "Oh, Batman, Psiren's in there. She was able to get us out by negotiating with them." Mary cried. Matt was looking around nervously, as if something would come and grab them. Batman glanced between them before running up the driveway. "Stay there!" he yelled over his shoulder. Half way up the driveway, he noticed smoke pouring from the windows. "NOOOO!" he yelled before the building burst into flames and blew up. Batman dove to the ground and picked his head up, watching as the building that wasn't blown up was swallowed by flames. "Kagome… not you…" he whimpered as his eyes filled up with tears.


	6. Epilogue?

MoonlightsMadness: I don't own anyone ;) Thanks to those of you who reviewed, and I got an "A" on my Senior Project which means I can graduate… thank goodness haha. GRADUATION MAY, 23 2009!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6

"And you said that Psiren negotiated with the people that held you hostage?" Barbara Gordon asked Mary McGinnis. "Yes ma'am, that's right." Mary replied pulling the blanket tighter around her. Barbara nodded and flipped her notebook closed. "Thanks, if I have any more questions I'll let you know." She said walking away. "Thank you." Mary replied walking over to her youngest son, who was sitting on the back of an ambulance getting a cut cleaned.

Batman looked at the remains of Arkham; the fire fighters were struggling to put out the rest of the fires as he stared. "You okay kid?" Barbara asked walking up next to him. "She was in there because of me. Because I couldn't protect my family, she's dead. I can't deal with this…" he sighed. Barbara sighed and took off her glasses. "Terry, I wish I could tell you that it's going to get easier, but I don't think I can lie to you right now. It's going to be hard, people you care about are going to get hurt, but you have to move on and deal with it." She said putting her glasses back on. "Yea well, I'm not like you and the old man; I don't just hide my feelings and move on." Batman said angrily before walking towards his Batplane. Barbara watched him go before turning to the head paramedic. "Did you find the body of a female in there?" she asked. "Sorry commissioner, we haven't really found anyone." He said. Barbara closed her eyes for a second before opening them. "Keep me informed then." She ordered before walking off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matt McGinnis stood silently outside of his brothers' room, hand poised to knock, but frozen at the sounds he heard. 'Is he crying?' he thought hearing the sniffles. 'Just knock.' He thought quickly, bringing his hand down.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

Matt heard a shuffling noise before the door opened a crack. "Hey Terry, I brought you a sandwich." He said. "No thanks." Terry said; his voice scratchy. "Mom said that you have to eat though." Matt said quickly. Terry sighed before his hand slunk out of the room and grabbed the sandwich. "Thanks." He whispered retreating back into his room. "Uh… You're welcome… I think." Matt said staring at the wooden door. Looking back down at the now empty plate, he sighed and stuck his tongue out at Terry's door before walking towards the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Terry leaned against his door; arms limp at his sides with the sandwich dangling pathetically from his fingertips. "Terry, I'm taking Matt to his friend's for a sleep over, do you want anything from the store?" Mary asked through the door. "No." he said. "Alright, I'll be right back. Try to get out of your room for a little while." Mary said before two sets of footprints walked towards the front door. Terry heard the front door open and close before tears invaded his vision again. "Kagome… I'm so sorry." He whispered sliding down the door as tears rolled down his face. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_**Dream Sequence**_

_**Terry opened his eyes to the brightest sunshine he had ever seen. "I see you decided to wake up." A familiar soft voice said. "Kagome?" he asked turning around. Kagome stood there, standing under the branches of a willow tree, wearing the same outfit that she wore when they first met. "Hello Terry… How are you?" she asked, her eyes softening towards him. "I'm miserable, how could you do that to me? I told you I could handle Naraku, now you're gone; because of me…" he said. Kagome walked over to him and touched his cheek. "I told you, you didn't know how to destroy him, but this time I promise that he's gone. And it wasn't your fault; I volunteered myself before you had the chance to even consider going after Naraku right away." She said. "I miss you so much." He whispered leaning his head down to hers. "Terry… you have to wake up." She replied. Terry tilted her head back and presses his lips to hers. Kagome gasped and pushed him back, looking shocked, she opened her mouth to say something but smoke began to surround her. "Kagome? What's going on?" he asked. Kagome's appearance changed to her, clad in her Psiren uniform with her blood all over her body, and he in his Batman uniform, with them standing in the abandoned Arkham. "Terry…" she gasped before blowing up.**_

_**End Dream Sequence**_

Terry sat up quickly, hitting his head on the door behind him. "What the hell was that?" he asked touching his lips. 'That felt so real.' He thought standing up quickly. Wrenching open his door, he ran through his apartment and grabbed his coat and motorcycle keys. "I need to talk to Bruce." He said starting his bike and speeding onto the highway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bruce looked between Sesshoumaru and Barbara as she sat with them at the dining room table, glasses off and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Are you going to tell me why you are here commissioner, or am I going to have to guess until I get it right?" Sesshoumaru asked annoyed. "Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but we found your sister." Barbara said slowly. Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded his head. "Okay, thanks." He said gruffly. "There's something else I think you should know, Sesshoumaru." Barbara said. "No thanks, I think I'm finished talking to you." Sesshoumaru said walking towards the front door. "Bruce! I have to tell you something!" Terry yelled bursting through the door. "McGinnis." Sesshoumaru said coldly. "Hey, before you hate me I have to tell you that I think Kagome's alive!" Terry said excitedly. Bruce and Barbara looked at each other then at Terry, their eyes soft and sad. "What? Why are you both looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Terry." Sesshoumaru said. "Yeah? What's up?" Terry asked turning towards Sesshoumaru. "My little sister is dead because of you; now if I ever hear you spreading lies that she is alive I will come back to Gotham, expose you as Batman and kill you myself." Sesshoumaru said closing his hand around Terry's neck and dragging him towards him. "Sesshoumaru let him go." Bruce said hobbling towards them. Sesshoumaru looked down at Terry's sad face and released his grip. "It was good to see you again Bruce, Barbara. I'll stay in touch." He said walking out of the front doors and slamming them behind him. Terry felt Barbara's hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said solemnly. Terry shrugged and felt tears in his eyes again.

Five Years Later

Terry stretched in bed next to his new fiancé at the Wayne Manor. "You move too much." She grumbled rolling over to face him. "Sorry babe. Hey, Sesshoumaru's coming into town tonight for the old man's birthday; you're still coming tonight right?" he asked stifling a yawn. "I don't have a choice do I? I still can't believe you talk to Sesshoumaru after what his little sister tried to do to us." She said sitting up with a pout. "I'm sorry Dana, please don't talk bad about Kagome, you know what she meant to me." Terry said sadly. "Yeah I know. I'm going to get ready for work." She said kissing him and sauntering towards the bathroom. Terry sighed and fell back before turning to look at his cell phone.

After the whole Psiren incident went down, Terry had no choice but to tell his mother and Matt that he was Batman. They had accepted it well enough, Matt thought it was the coolest thing and Mary had started the over protective mother phase. She had met a nice man, a lawyer, and married him; moving her and Matt to California. She had tried to get Terry to go with them to help get his mind away from Kagome but he had told her his place was in Gotham, protecting people. Mary had left, albeit reluctantly and Terry had moved into the manor with Bruce. Terry had gotten back together with Dana three years ago and had proposed on their three year anniversary, which was a few days ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru stepped off of the plane and smirked, it was good to be back in Gotham. He glanced around and spotted his limo driving up. "My lord, everything has been set up. Bruce's present is set to arrive at 8:30 tonight." Jaken said as they climbed into the limo. "Excellent." Sesshoumaru said opening his laptop with a feral smile.

Later That Night at Wayne Manor

"Thank you for coming." Bruce said to his friends. "Don't think anything of it; it was my pleasure to put all of this together." Dana said happily. Sesshoumaru snorted into his champagne and glared at the young woman. "Bitch." He murmured stalking over next to Barbara, Dick and Tim. "Be nice." Barbara said in a scolding yet laughing tone. "That was nice." Sesshoumaru said in retaliation. "My lord, it's here." Jaken squawked running up to him. "Thank you. Bruce, I have a gift I would like you to have." Sesshoumaru said setting his glass down and motioning Jaken towards the front doors. "Sesshoumaru, you didn't have to get me anything, I'm perfectly content with everything I have." Bruce said. "Just say thank you and return it old man." Terry said placing his hand on his shoulder.

Barbara, Tim and Dick smiled and looked at each other before looking back at the door. Sesshoumaru nodded to Jaken and placed his hand on Bruce's other shoulder. "I wasn't alone with picking this out either." He said. "Did the green toad thing help?" Dana asked flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Actually, Jaken did help; but I had the most influence in getting the gift." A soft familiar voice said happily. Terry's glass of champagne slipped through his fingers and shattered on the floor as someone walked into the room behind a giant bouquet of assorted flowers. "Happy birthday Bruce." She said setting the flowers down on the table. "It's nice to see you again Kagome. Sesshoumaru tells me you're doing well, you look much better than the last time I saw you." Bruce said hugging her. Kagome smiled and hugged him back before moving on to the other three.

"Terry, you're staring." Dana said crossing her arms over her chest. "What's your point?" he asked walking towards Kagome. "Hello Terry, it's good to see you agai-" Kagome was cut off when Terry crashed his lips onto hers and pulled her close. "Terry! You're engaged to me! Stop kissing her!" Dana yelled. "Hush woman before I skin you and turn you into a rug." Sesshoumaru growled. Terry broke the kiss and walked over to Dana, and lifted her left arm. "I hurt you." he whispered leaning his forehead on hers. "I learned that the past is past." Kagome said licking her lips. Terry smirked before walking over to his fuming fiancé. "I think I gave this to the wrong person." He said taking the ring off of her finger and walking back over to Kagome. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Kagome smiled widely and nodded. "Of course I will." She said yanking him back down for a kiss.

Ten Years Later

Batman hopped out of his Batplane and locked up the Batcave quickly before bounding up the stairs to the first floor of the manor. "Hey Ace, have you been watching over the place for me?" he asked the bathound as he walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. Ace barked and wagged his tail happily as he followed his new master to the master bedroom. Terry yanked his mask off and stepped into the room and smiled at Kagome's form on the bed.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as footsteps in the room alerted her to an intruder. "Terry?" she whispered. "Hey I'm sorry babe. How do you feel?" he asked sitting next to her on the bed. Kagome smiled and nodded towards a small silhouette near the foot of the bed. "I was finally able to get to sleep. She's only the second person in the world that can keep me up all night." She said in a seductive tone. Terry laughed and hung up the Batsuit before walking over to the bed again. "So Anne Marie is keeping you up is she?" he asked nipping at her neck. Kagome giggled and pushed him away. "You know I was thinking tomorrow we could go and visit Bruce; if you're feeling up to it I mean." She said softly. "Yeah, I think that would be good. I can't believe it's been a month already." Terry said raking a hand through his hair. Kagome kissed him softly before pulling him down next to her. "If it's all the same to you, tomorrow I'll be keeping you up all night." He said yawning. "Trying for baby number two already?" Kagome asked. "I want a boy." He said drifting off to unconsciousness. 'A boy? That would be exciting.' Kagome thought with a small smile before following her husband into the world of dreams.


End file.
